Rain Falling
by JayFlight678
Summary: Time has been twisted. The clans' end time is near. Will they be able to find the chosen one before its too late?
1. Prologue

Rain Falling

PROLOGUE

A gray, old frizzled tom padded upon a shimmering pond. His clouded sky blue and sightless eyes seemed to see more than any cat ever known. His gaze darted over to the silver pond, which had a scene, a picture, of something. It was very complicated with numbers, but the tom understood what it meant. It was time. But something had went wrong with it and the warrior cats have more danger than ever before in history. A danger not even the 3 cats with the power of the stars can save. Jayfeather flew back to Starclan and stared down at his fellow clan mates' relatives. He wished them luck as a tear dropped down from his clouded eyes, but this tear dropped down not only on the floor, but it had welcomed the cat who would save them all, the cat named Rain.

The snow-pelted rogue let out a shriek of pain as her 3 kits bundled onto the straw in the barn. She frowned as she noticed 2 of them were dead, but one gray tom seemed alive. Snow immediately licked the poor kit as its tiny legs wriggled. The tiny kit's eyes opened to the bright world. "I'm going to name you Rain, after the giant drops of rain that seemed to welcome your birth. "


	2. Chapter 1

The gray tom padded toward the wooden fence. His hind legs bounced as he leaped up to it, staring into the skies. Rain was only 5 moons old when his mother got eaten by a fox. Days were foggy and blank after that. But he calculated that he was about 15 moons now. "I wish I could go back in time, to relive the precious moments with my mother." He sighed. Life can't get any worse than this. But at that second, a group of forest cats were heard yowling and screeching. Rain's eyes' widened as his gaze immediately swung toward them. He had heard of the weird clan cats but he had never seen them before. Rain swiftly ran toward them and hid behind a rock. His blue eyes wavered as he watched them with fear and interest. A flame-colored she-cat yowled. "We'll never forget the powerful three!" She bowed down, tears seemed to fill her eyes. "Please… please…" She bowed yet again to a shimmering pool. A dark tabby tom, with powerful muscles, padded up beside her. "I'm sure they're safe in Starclan now. Please SquirrelFlight, you can't miss the naming ceremony of our kits." The ginger she-cat seemed to turn to him with pure hatred. Fire seemed to flame into her eyes, drying up the tears. "You'll NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THE DEATH OF THE 3 IS! NO CAT IS PROTECTING US ANYMORE!" SquirrelFlight seemed to stop as if she was about to say a horrifying statement. "You know the prophecy states that the end is coming near and the clans will disappear. But rain will bring them together and the sun will greet them. But who is rain?! Who is sun?!" Rain eye's widened as he heard these words. It's his name! Was he Rain? No, he couldn't be the one to save them. His gray pelt rippled as he tried to sneak away but the dark tabby turned toward him and immediately pounced on him. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU HEAR FROM US?!" The tabby's abnormally long claws slid out. Rain gasped. "I didn't hear anything! I'm just a loner wandering by!" Bramblestar stared at Rain for a while. "Is your mother… Snow?" Rain stared at him. "Y…yes. How do you know?"/p


	3. Chapter 2

Bramblestar eyes' affixed on the gray tom, there was something vaguely familiar about this tom's face and eyes. Then the idea popped into him. He was Snow's son! "Are you Snow's son?" Bramblestar asked cautiously, in case any secrets slip out. The other gray tom seemed to have a shocked but scared look in his eyes with a hint of calm, "Yes…How do you know?" Bramblestar let his haunches fall down and he sheathed his claws. Then he calmly but falsely answered: "I met her constantly in the borders of Thunderclan." He paused. "What's your name?" The brown tabby waited for the other cat's answer. But then beautiful brown tabby she-cat hurried toward them. "THE CAMP IS BEING ATTACKED BY WINDCLAN BRAMBLESTAR!" His head turned toward the brown she-cat, Dawnleaf, immediately. "FIND THE BORDER PATROLS AND LEAD THEM BACK! EVERY CAT WILL FIGHT UNTIL WE WIN!" Bramblestar pounced into the forest and said a quick "We'll deal with this later." to the gray tom.

The dark tom's shiny muscles rippled as he sprang and ran through the dark forest. Thunderclan has had a quarry with Windclan ever since Pinepaw accidentally chased a squirrel onto their territory. Bramblestar had punished him by making him cleaning out the elders ticks and staying in came for a while. His eyes widened as he found the Windclan deputy, Grasshop, attacking one of his wisest and oldest elder, Sandstorm. He leaped on of the deputy and started to drag him away from the elder. Bramblestar fell as the deputy pounced on him, hissing and spitting while trying to nip the dark tom's neck. But Grasshop immediately leaped back as she realized that Bramblestar has inherited his dad's unusually long and sharp claws, afraid that the sharp claws will painfully stab him. Bramblestar realized the deputy's sudden glimmer of fear and took that moment to leap and injure Grasshop's back. "Go back to Windclan and retreat if you don't want to die." Bramblestar hissed. "We'll never give up! I'll fight to death if I have to! Your warriors have been stealing our prey all moon!" And with that, Grasshop's glimmer of fear evaporated and leapt onto the leader, trying to injure his stomach. But Bramblestar was fast enough to roll away and instead, scraped the gray deputy's nose and left him yowling with pain. "So? Are you going to retreat or do you want your ears pulled off too?" Bramblestar sat up and narrowed his eyes. Grasshop flattened her ears in shame and defeat. "Retreat! Windclan retreat!" Although the Windclan cats were all covered with wounds and scratches, they seemed shocked that they were giving up. As they left with fury, Grasshop lay one last glance at Bramblestar. "We'll come back Bramblestar. Windclan never gives up." Grasshop drew his lips back into a sneer and limped away.


	4. Chapter 3

Rain stared as the wild cat padded away in a hurry. It looked like the wild cats are having much more fun and interesting lives than him. The gray tabby tom padded away but a shimmering pool caught his eye. His eyes widened as he saw confusing symbols inside the lake. "What the…" He padded closer, cautious as he feared that it was dangerous. But in a blink, it suddenly disappeared. Rain shook his head rapidly, trying to make himself believe it was just a hallucination. Rain leapt back to the barn as the sun lowered itself down the clouds. He stood up all night thinking about what happened today. Rain had even considered joining the wild cats, but that was impossible…or was it? "They'd probably reject me since I'm an outsider, I heard they rejected kittypets multiple times." The gray tom finally made himself comfy and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Rain found himself in a midst of clouds. The stars were shining bright and the grass was as green as it would be in Greenleaf. What was this place? Wherever it was, he liked it, A LOT. But soon, he left fearful as he realized no cat was near, until a while later. As he explored this place and tried to figure out where he was, he sensed a tom approaching him. Rain immediately turned around as he flicked his tail. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the color of the tom. When he could finally see the tom clearly, he discovered the tom has ragged fur and was a gray tabby with light blue eyes. It seemed as if he was a very important cat. He stood out and stood confidently. Wait…Was he dead?! "You're not dead." The ragged fur tom said, as if it can read his mind. Rain blinked in surprise. "Do you know where this is?" Rain waited anxiously. "You're in Starclan."


	5. Chapter 4

The used to be blind gray tom padded forward to Rain. Jayfeather knew that he must be the one. But soon Rain would wake up! Jayfeather had to quickly but mistly deliver the prophecy. "Rain, I have a message for you to keep in mind. Remember! Rain will bring together the group and sun will greet them!" Jayfeather carefully sent Rain back to the real world and let him wake up. He hoped that Rain would soon understand and hoped that he would succeed. "If he makes one wrong turn in his destiny…The whole world will fall apart." Jayfeather sighed and went back to hunting his meal.

The gray tom jerked up in surprise as the misty cat swirled away. "Who was he? Wasn't that the message the flame-colored she-cat was talking about?" He paused. "So I AM Rain? No…But maybe I am. Whatever the message states, I know I NEED to join the wild cats! I can't spend my entire life in boredom and misery…" The wind blew into the gray tom's face, making his fur ripple as he ran and leapt, trying to find the darker tabby tom. He was nowhere to be found. But after what seemed like hundreds and hundreds of moons later, he heard the meows of a cat. No, a bunch of cats. Had he found them? The moon was rising when he heard the group of cats. Rain fell down as he gave up to the tiredness and the weight of his eyelids. The last voice he heard before he fell asleep was a familiar voice. "Bramblestar! A tom has fainted near the Windclan border!"


	6. Chapter 5

The dark-brown tabby leader turned around as he heard his medicine cat's mewl. A tom? Maybe it was that tom he had met before the big battle. Bramblestar stood but Elmpaw blocked the exit out of the medicine cat den. "Your wounds are too deep for you to walk and panic instead of resting in a comfy den." Elmpaw was Dawnleaf's apprentice, she was a very obedient cat since she was a kit. Bramblestar knew she would never break her mentor's orders but he HAD to know who that tom is! "Elmpaw, I NEED to see who he is! He might be the one-"Bramblestar lowered his voice and continued. "The one in the prophecy." Elmpaw widened her eyes and said nothing as she moved away from the exit and let Bramblestar out of the herb-filled den. Dawnleaf and Wolfpaw has already dragged the tom into the camp as Bramblestar managed to get himself out of the den. The dark tom lowered his hopeful glimmer as his anger and shock rose. This was almost the opposite of the prophecy cat, this was the evil, exiled cat from when he was only made leader for 4 moons. He was a famous descendant of Hawkfrost. "Bramblestar, I think this cat is…Demonclaw."

Rain opened his eyes and yawned peacefully to the sunshine. But his peace immediately disappeared as he remembered why he came to the forest. The gray tom jerked up as he remembered that these weird cats all have different scents! He followed the familiar scent of the dark tom as he realized another scent was drenched on it. It was Talon's scent! Rain gasped as he realized the danger "Thunderclan" must be having right now! His haunches rippled as he ran as fast as he could to the camp. Talon must never destroy THIS group like the last one! The tabby tom's eyes widened as he saw the same brown she-cat he saw before, Dawnleaf he thought, caring for the enemy of the rogues. "Stop! Do not CARE for that cat!" Rain's yell silenced the cats as everyone laid their eyes on him.


	7. Chapter 6

Bramblestar glanced at Rain, surprised at his sudden appearance. Did rain know Demonclaw? He glanced at the gray tom as he explained his speech. "This tom has killed a whole group of loners in one shot! If you keep caring for him, your group might get killed too!" The dark leader shot a glance at Elmpaw as Dawnleaf pad up to Rain, with amusement in her eyes, but also confusion with a lot of other emotions. "You're Snowdapple's son aren't you?" Bramblestar could recognize the same shock Rain had when Bramblestar asked him the question. He listened closely as Rain nod and answered the other questions. But the last sentence Rain said shocked the leader. "And…I want to join your clan." Bramblestar knew what was coming. A wave of disapproval.

Rain glanced at Bramblestar. He had hoped they'd welcome him like he was special, but what he had received was the exact opposite. Yowls and hisses welcomed his request. He caught some sentences of what they were saying. "Let a traitor's son in? Outrageous!" "He might betray his clan like his mother…" "Thunderclan will take no more outsiders!" The gray tom widened his eyes and backed away a little, he frowned and glanced at Bramblestar for instructions. Rain was shocked when the large, brown tabby yelled. "Silence!" The cats quieted down. It seemed as if Bramblestar was their leader, Rain guessed he was after he gave directions. "Rain will come to my den with my deputy and medicine cat for decisions. No cat will object to my decisions. Otherwise you will be exiled IMMEDIATELY!" Rain heard a lot of mumbling. He caught some things. "Tigerstar" and "Just like." Weird. The gray tom padded up to the rocky but comfy den that Bramblestar was in, Dawnleaf and a ginger she-cat padded along with him. "Dawnleaf and Squirrelflight, do you think we should keep Rain?" Bramblestar held his head high as he listened to their opinions. Rain crouched low, embarrassed. Dawnleaf jumped to her paws. "Of course! We all know me might be the special one!" Squirrelflight took a sly glance at Dawnleaf. "Just because his name is Rain, doesn't mean he's the one in the prophecy!" Dawnleaf hissed. "The one with the name is the one closest to the prophecy!" The flame-colored she-cat and the brown she-cat crouched at each other, taking slow steps forward. Bramblestar pushed the two cats apart. "We'll be keeping Rain, he MAY be the prophecy and we can't risk to lose the one that'll save us all." Squirrelflight grunted but took a nod to agree. "Well then it's decided." The dark tom stood up and padded up to the highrock, with Rain and the other 2 she-cats by his side. "I call all the cats under the highrock for a clan meeting!" The cats of Thunderclan gathered around. Narrowing their eyes at Rain. "We decided to keep Rain in our clan. But I'm afraid the reasons are private to only me, my deputy, Rain, and the medicine cat. Rain may seem like he could betray his clan any minute but he seems pretty strong." Bramblestar dipped his head as cats took smug looks at Rain. He was going to have to prove his loyalty. "Rain will be renamed Rainpaw, and his mentor will be… Cloudpelt." Cloudpelt, a silver-colored she-cat with blue eyes was shocked. The other cats took a glance at her. But soon, Rain remembered the reason he came here, the gray tom took at sharp glance at Thorn, as he realized he had woken.


End file.
